


[鐵盾] – Hottie – (ABO)

by TwentyField



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wallbanger - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyField/pseuds/TwentyField
Summary: 人物/复仇者联盟原著,灵感/ Wallbanger by Alice Clayton文/廿田     CP/铁盾警告/说明： ABO完全架空, 平凡人世界, 盾-小说家-O 跟铁-富家子企业家& 自由摄影师-A , 严重OOC, 这里的Steve设定为二十五、六岁, Tony则大约卌十多岁。





	1. [铁盾] – Hottie – (ABO) (1)

**Author's Note:**

> 前言: 最近Lofter对我并不太和谐, 因此在AO3开了帐号, 这是特别为了庆祝而草拟的文章, 改编之一本爱情小说, 本人在看了原著后, 非常渴望借题发挥的题材, 而正好是不能直接发表于Lofter的有大量“敏感”字眼的题目, 很久没写过完全架空的现代小说了, 希望轻轻松松地写, 那么, 同样的, 不喜勿插

**[铁盾] – Hottie – (ABO) (1)**

 

「噢, 天啊。」 

咚。 

「噢, 天啊。」 

咚, 咚! 

搞什么…… 

「噢噢, 天哪, 太棒了!」 

Steve恍惚醒来, 困惑地环顾陌生的房间。地板上堆着纸箱, 画框靠放在墙边。 

这里是他的新卧室, 他目前新处在自己的新公寓里, Steve提醒自己。 

「嗯……对, 宝贝, 就是那里。就像那样…不要停, 不要停!」 

噢, 老天爷! 

Steve坐起身, 揉了揉眼睛, 转头望向身后那面墙, 开始理解到是什么吵醒了他。他的手有点心不在焉抚摸着柔软的羽绒被, 引来贾维斯 ~ 他的爱猫 ~ 的注意。贾维斯轻型的跳上床, 钻进Steve的手下, 要求主人的抚慰。 Steve一边安抚着他, 一边环视四周, 让自己熟悉这个新环境。 

他今天稍早时间搬进这间美丽的公寓: 宽敞的房间, 木质地板, 有着拱门的走道, 甚至还有一座壁炉! Steve并不懂得要如何生火, 但并不重要, 他喜欢各种情怀更甚于任何实质享受, 向来如是。 

Steve花了一整天时间搬家, 并且在阔大得让人难以置信的四爪浴缸里泡得皮肤起皱, 才安稳地躺到床上, 静听着新家的各种细微声响~ 屋外偶尔的车声, 几许轻柔的音乐, 以及贾维斯四处探索, 让他感到安心的呼噜声及喀哩喀哩的脚步声~ 缓缓进入梦乡。 

两点三十七分, Steve突然发现自己正茫然凝视着天花板, 试着弄清楚是什么在深更夜半唤醒了向来浅眠的他, 然后他惊吓地感觉到他的床头板在动~ 或者该说是它在撞击着墙壁。 

开什么玩笑? 

接着他清楚地听见: 

「噢, Tony, 真是太棒了! 嗯…..」 

噢, 不会吧。 

他眨了眨眼睛, 觉得清醒多了, 虽然早有心理准备, 但仍然对隔壁显然正在进行的事感到暗暗吃惊。 Steve看向贾维斯, 而他也在看着自己, 并俏皮地眨了眨眼睛 ~ 如果Steve不是因为太过劳累而出现幻觉的话。 

好吧, 这就是那位传说中 “放浪形骸” 的故人之子。 

Steve的思绪回到一星期前, 位于瑞士的疗养院。 

 

_明明是精神好得不得了的老太婆, 到底是因何传出了病危的消息!?_

__

_『蜜桃儿, 你瞪人的眼神仍旧凌厉。 』Steve的养母 ~ Peggy Carter看着他吃吃而笑。_

__

__

_『Peggy, 别再那样喊我!』蜜桃儿曾经是Steve的小名, 但他极端讨厌这个昵称, 尤其是, 在经历过因Omega的信息素所招惹的恶梦之后, 『特意把我骗来, 是为了什么?』_

__

__

_『当然是紧要事,』Peggy挑眉, 看着这个只有一张嘴坏的年轻人, 『我想你搬到某公寓, 帮我看望一下我的好外孙。 』_

__

__

_『他都多大的人了!?』Steve眉尾微微上挑, 那半带嘲弄的神态跟养母倒有七分相像。_

__

__

_Peggy突然望向窗外, 『Maria走了快有十五年。 』语气带有故作的感怀, 『她最记挂自己的, 就是这个独生子。 』_

__

__

_『…..』一想到外柔内刚的Maria ~ 那位自己视作良师益友, 宛若慈母一样的义姐 ~ Steve的表情瞬间变得黯然。_

__

__

_『在我的有生之年, 如果能够看见这不肖孙于Maria的忌日到她的坟前扫个墓, 你说该有多好?』察觉到Steve面上神情的变化, Peggy不禁勾起嘴角, 『你也不需要改变自己的生活, 只要定时给我一点情报, 其他的我自会想法子搞定。 』_

__

__

_『别指望我跟他成为朋友。 』Steve的回答, 算是应允了Peggy的请求。_

 

一切似乎渐归平静, 对于这 “外甥” Steve早就略有耳闻, 但没料到有幸对他的生龙活虎听得这么真确。 Steve蜷起身子侧躺, 渐渐再次沉入睡梦中, 下一刻突然天下大乱。 

「是的! 是的! 噢, 天啊, 哎…… 噢啊, 天啊!」 

摆在床头上方架子的一幅相框掉落下来, 狠狠砸在Steve的头上。这是给他的教训, 搬到曼哈顿的高层大厦~ 以前在国王郡的破公寓, 因为曾经过于靠近迎路边而深受其害~ 就忘了要确保每样东西都牢靠地固定好, 以免受到震动。 

说到震动…… 

Steve揉着脑袋, 嘴里咒骂起足以让贾维斯脸红的粗言秽语 ~ 如果猫也会脸红的话 ~ 他再次看向身后的那片墙。他的床头板正随着隔壁的响动撞击着墙面。 

「是的! 是的! 噢, 天啊, 哎…… 噢啊, 天啊!」了亮的嗓音高声吟唱着……最后以一声满足的叹息告终。 

然后Steve清楚听见 “啪啪” 的拍击声, 他皱眉, 正在狐疑自己都听到些什么。 

「噢, 天啊, Tony, 是的! 我是个坏孩子。是的! 是的…」 

这…这该不会是 ~ 看在所有圣者的份上 ~ 拍屁股声!? 

当你认出这种声音, 而又知道隔壁有人正在承受它, 这种感觉已经超脱了真实。 

更多的拍打声, 随即而来的是男子发出的低吼和喘息声。 

Steve起身把整张床搬离了墙壁几吋, 然后钻回被子里, 从头到尾怒视着墙面。他发誓如果再听到一丝声响, 一句呻吟, 或一下拍打, 他都绝对会抡墙反击回去。 

_『监视愉快, 蜜桃儿。 』_

 

********

 

第二天早上, Steve啜饮着咖啡, 享用着昨日乔迁派对剩下的甜甜圈, 度过了在新家的第一个早晨。 

整个拆箱整理的疯狂混乱期间, 他并未如自己所希望般的清醒, 只得默默诅咒了昨晚隔壁的那场闹剧, 还有一切的罪魁祸首 ~ Peggy。 

他起身走向水槽清洗咖啡杯, 把它放到架子上晾干, 审视起地上的混乱状况, 随手于自己散乱的金发上扫了一把, 重叹口气。 

无论他平日多有计划, 无论他多么清楚地标记了些纸箱, 无论他告诉了搬家公司那个蠢材多少遍, 如果箱子上面标明为“厨房”, 它就不属于“浴室”, 但现场仍是一团糟。 

「贾维斯, 你觉得哩, 我们应该从这里还是客厅先开始?」他本来蜷缩在其中一道宽深的窗台上, 听到主人的询问, 摆出一副拿你没办法的态度, 优雅地跃于地上, 窜到客厅中心的纸箱堆, 以前肢拍打其中一个箱子不住喵喵地叫。 「好, 就客厅吧。」Steve看着爱猫微笑。 

Steve花费了大约二十分钟的时间专注于整理DVD收藏, 听到门廊那边传来谈话声, 是他那位喧闹的邻居。 

想到Peggy的嘱咐, 他不情不愿地走到门前, 眼睛贴在窥视孔上, 看到的却只有对面的门扇。 

Steve耸肩, 正要回到整理的作业上, 他听到一声无法错认的女性难息声。 「嗯, Tony, 昨晚真是太美好了。」 

「我觉得今早也同样美好。」Tony回应他的Beta女伴道, 嗓音低沉柔和。 

吭! 今早Steve什么都没听见, 想来这一对早上必定另觅了一处作为战场。他把眼睛重新贴上窥视孔, 察觉到自己活像个偷窃的变态, Steve唯有说服自己不过是想看看Tony现在的样子 ~ 二十年前, 他曾经站在远处督过对方一眼。 

他们似乎刚结束了一个无比热烈的亲吻, 「是啊。尽快打电话给我?」那女的要求道, 倾身迎向另一个吻。 

「看情况。」Tony并未作出承诺, 他拍了一下她的肾部, 她咯咯嘻笑, 转身离去。 

角度不对让Steve无法看到Tony, 而后者在前者能对他作出任何评估前就回到了自己的寓所。 

所以, 这个女孩不是他的女朋友? 她离开时Steve并未听见任何一方说 “我爱你” , 但凭他们的对话, 好像对彼此的床上表现都感到十分自在。 

想当然, 只是自己并不上道。这就是时下人的生活模式, 在寻找爱情的同时, 尽情地享受性爱。 

Steve甩开这些奇奇怪怪的念头, 继续埋头跟地上的纸箱奋战。 

半个小时后, 一阵急速的敲门声, 伴随着吵闹的拌嘴声自门廊传来。 

「别掉下来, 蠢货!」一把动听的男性以标准的英伦口音斥责。 

「闭嘴吧, 少跟我颐指气使!」另一把略显性感的沙哑女声回斥。 

「别吵, 你们两个。」Steve叹了口气, 把门打开, 看见自己最好的两个闺蜜~ Loki跟Natasha捧着一个大箱子, 「这是什么?」Steve退过一边, 把路让开, 二人有点蹒跚地步入屋内。 

「入伙礼物。」Loki淡淡表示。 

「就说, 你终于找到逃税的窍门了吗?」Natasha看着寛大的公寓空间赞叹。 

Steve是个薄有名气的新进小说家, 但老实的他大部分的收入都乖乖地缴付税金去了。 

「这是靠关系暂时借住的房子。」Steve不想多作解释。 

而简单的试着说明, 往往只会让人往歪里想, 「你终于堕落了, 居然瞒着我们作不良打工?」Loki假装痛心疾首的道。 

「去你的不良打工, 这里是亲戚的房子!」Steve笑骂, 「而我从未说过你们必需送我任何东西。」 

「别不知感恩了!」Natasha比了比中指, 「快把它打开。」 

「古灵精怪的。」Steve拉开缎带, 揭开箱子, 因为里面的物品而万分欣喜, 「谢谢你们! 真的太费心了!」 

「我们知道你必定会喜欢。」Loki笑道, Steve虽在凝视箱子里的惊喜, 眼角仍能瞄到Loki悄悄朝Natasha挤了一下眼睛, 这显然是出于Loki的主意。 

一台闪亮、簇新、不锈钢质材的KitchenAid立式搅拌器让这名烘焙高手一见钟情。 「谢谢你们, 该怎么说, 它美丽极了。」各式饼干及批饼的影像开始在Steve的脑海里舞动。 

他把新宝贝拿出来欣赏, 双手抚摸着它, 伸展手指感受它光滑的线条, 欣悦于冰冷的金属金属贴着皮肤的感觉, 只差没把它抱在怀里。 

「喔, 我们需要让你们两位独处吗?」Natasha夸张地问。 

「不, 我高兴能有你们见证了我的爱。」Steve笑着回击, 「这可能是近期唯一能带给我乐趣的器具, 我很喜欢, 多谢你们, 它太昂贵了。」 

「只要你保证带给我们美味的食物作为回馈, 那就值得了, 亲爱的。」Loki轻吻Steve的脸颊。 

「那么…」Natasha指尖轻点下唇, 「我们现在可以动手了吗?」边走边朝卧室方向移动。 

「干么?」Steve警觉地问道。 

「你的房子! 我们想死了要开始放置所有东西!」Natasha宣告道, Loki开始四处跑动。 

「噢, 见鬼了, 你们两个怪胎, 尽管动手吧!」Steve只得对着两位忙碌的背影喊道。 

他们三人在大学宿舍时曾经是那么地亲密, 经常是 “一人捅的漏子, 三人一起撑” , 就只差没歃血为盟。 

因此Steve安心放手让他们去做想做的, 并知道自己的物品会得到最完美的安置。 

到了晚上, 在好友们离开以后, Steve和宠猫窝在沙发上, 努力思考下一个工作的题材。接着他听见门外上楼的脚步声和两道嗓音。 Steve眯起眼睛看着贾维斯, 一定是 “拍臀男东尼” 回来了。 

“拍臀男东尼” 像个三流摔角手的称号? 

Steve笑了, 他偷偷地 ~ 其实没有这个必要 ~ 靠近窥视孔, 想看看自己名义上的外甥。可惜他又一次错过机会, 只见到Tony和一个留着棕色长发, 身材非常高挑的女郎走进公寓的背影。 

有意思, 两天之内两个不同的女伴, 典型的Alpha。 

Steve看着对门关上, 感觉贾维斯在他的脚边磨蹭。 

「不行出去! 傻瓜, 尚不是与你的小主人相认的时候。」Steve轻哄, 弯身把他整个抱起, 温柔地摩挲他的皮毛。 

贾维斯原本是Maria的猫, 在某种意义上, 说不定Tony才是他真正的主人。 

当然, 现在的Steve无法想像失去贾维斯的生活, 他举起蓝色短毛猫细看, 「…说起来, 你到底有多大了?」Steve缺乏动物的相关专业知识, 但一般宠物有这般长寿吗? 

手机铃响起, Steve只得放弃质疑自己的猫。 「Hello。」 

~~抱歉打扰你, 但你该知道就算借词搬家, 亦不能成为拖稿的理由。 ~~ 

「我欠你一个五十页的短篇, 我知道。」Steve对自己的责任编辑道, 由于他不擅长创作短篇故事, 看来这会是一场苦战。 

两个小时后, Steve带着有异于昨天的疲惫进入睡房。 

多得两个死党有效率地调整安排了他的每一个柜子, Steve现在要做的只剩下摆放零星物品, 他刻意移走了床头上方架子的所有相框~ 他可不想再拿自己的脑袋去冒险。 

Steve站在房间中央, 细听从隔壁传来的任何动静。西线无战事, 到目前为止, 一切安好。也许昨晚只是偶发事件。 

他摇摇头 ~ 不再去想那名区内名人的风流韵事 ~ 钻进了被窝。贾维斯等主人躺好之后, 也偎进了他膝盖后方的小空间里, 随着猫儿发出最后一声呼噜声, Steve熄了灯。 

「晚安, 贾维斯先生。」Steve轻声道, 迅速跌入梦乡。 

咚。 

「噢, 基督。」 

咚咚。 

「噢, Jesus!」 

!!…有没有搞错!!?? 

Steve这次醒得更快, 因为他知道自己听见什么。他在床上坐直身子, 怒视着身后。幸好早前他英明地将床铺移离墙壁, 因此并未感觉到任何震动, 但对面绝对有某样东西在动。 

接着Steve听见了……嘶嘶声? 

Steve向下望向贾维斯, 他的尾巴已经完全蓬了起来, 拱起背脊在床脚来回踱步。 

「嘿, 不要紧的, 贾维斯。我们不过是有个略嫌吵闹的邻居。」他试图安慰自己的猫, 朝爱猫伸出手, 就在那一刻他听见了一声 “喵”。 

Steve偏过头, 更加专注地聆听, 他审视贾维斯, 后者回视着他, 仿佛在说: 「不是我。」 

「喵! 噢, Jesus! 喵。」 

隔壁的女孩在喵喵叫! Tony的功夫有多好?! 能引来如此反应! 

这时贾维斯就像疯了一样, 他扑到墙壁上开始攀爬, 企图想到逹噪音传来的那一边, 同时还加入自己的喵呜当和声。 

「噢, 是的, 就像那样…嗯, Tony…嗯…喵, 喵, 喵。」 

我的天! Steve抱头于心内哀号。 

今晚在睡房的这面墙的两侧, 各有一只失控发情的猫咪。 

那个猫女有着口音, Steve分辨不出是哪一国, 但肯定是来自东欧地区。捷克? 波兰? 

等等? 

Steve轻拍额头, 不敢相信自己在半夜一时二十三分仍清醒着, 并且试图弄清隔壁被男Alpha操得喵喵叫的女Beta是什么国籍? 

Steve抓抱住贾维斯, 希望让他冷静下来, 但运气不佳。这神秘的猫儿虽则年纪不轻, 但依旧是雄心未减, 他想要墙后的那只小野猫。贾维斯继续不断地叫春, 喵呜声与她唱和, 如此荒谬的场景简直让Steve欲哭无泪, 直比奇幻小说内的精彩世界。 

Steve强迫自己振作起来, 因为他现在甚至能听见Tony的呻吟了。他的声音低沉浑厚, 让他忽视了猫咪合唱的相互召唤, 只专注地听他的嗓音。他发出低吼, 然后墙壁再度开始震动, Tony显然进入了关键时刻。 

女人喵叫得越来越大声, 正在向自己的高潮迈进。接着她的喵呜转变成无意义的尖叫, 最终用俄语喊出, 「Oy! da, Iisus!」 

嗯, 原来是个俄国佳丽。 

最后一记强震, 最后一句呻吟, 以及最后一声喵呜, 然后一切归于平静 ~ 除了贾维斯, 他为了失去的爱而心伤低呜。 

直到该死的凌晨四点, 惊天动地的美俄大战又再度一触即发。 

他妈的! 

此刻, Steve想杀的人共有两个, 一个叫Tony Stark, 另一个是Peggy Carter。 

 

\- TBC – 

  



	2. [铁盾] – Hottie – (ABO) (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人物/复仇者联盟  
> 原著,灵感/ Wallbanger by Alice Clayton  
> 文/廿田 CP/铁盾  
> 警告/说明： ABO完全架空, 平凡人世界, 盾-小说家-O 跟铁-富家子企业家& 自由摄影师-A , 严重OOC, 这里的Steve设定为二十五、六岁, Tony则大约卌十多岁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前言: 接续上文。开学之后会再忙碌一点, 先补个进度。

**[铁盾] – Hottie – (ABO) (2)**  


 

******** 

 

贾维斯又朝墙壁扑了过去, 他从床头柜跳到一旁的置物架, 其中借助了几个枕头和一盏灯, 以便能更接近他心爱的人。了解到自己无发挖通那片灰泥后, 他开始为对方吟唱起某种诡异的, 足可比拟Barry White (贝瑞．怀特) 的猫族情歌, 与对面激情的喵鸣高低和唱。 

当墙壁开始震动, Tony进行最后冲刺时, Steve很讶异他们竟能如此心无旁骛, 保持专注地进行这场床战。如果Steve能听见他们, 那他们必定也能听到贾维斯的骚动。 

当然了, 若此刻被 “震墙Tony” 疯狂戳刺的人是自己, 他八成会被戳得脑里一片空白, 那会在意到这些… 

慢着! 我在想些什么有的没有的!! Steve差点就要扇自己一巴掌。 

等贾维斯终于安静下来, 停止嚎叫的时候, Steve已经快要累瘫, 失去了草拟杀人计划的怒气跟心思, 而且凄惨地清醒着。 

反正他本来就打算于上午亲自到出版社一趟, 现在也不可能还睡得着, 不如干脆起来做早餐。 

「愚蠢的猫叫女。」Steve对着脑后的墙壁批评, 拖着脚步走向客厅。 

打开电视, 按下咖啡机, Steve打量着窗外逐渐透出的晨光, 倾听早晨的声音 ~ 整个城市醒来的声音, 不管在纽约还是费城都是一样的。 

_用心去聆听, Steve。_

是Maria教晓他聆听的乐趣, 但不知从何时起, 自己开始讨厌早晨的声音了, 人类就像温室的花朵, 水族馆的鱼, 在狭小的水槽中回游, 却永远无法重回大海的怀抱。 

贾维斯跑到他的脚边磨蹭。 「噢, 现在你又需要我的宠爱了? 在你昨夜为了普瑞纳（Purina, 注1）抛弃我之后？」Steve挑眉嘟囔道。 

贾维斯使出必杀技~ 翻过身躺到地上灵出肚子, Steve向来无发抗拒他这种模样, 他笑着蹲跪下来, 搔了搔他的肚皮,「是, 是, 我知道。你不会爱上我, 但你最需要的人是我。」他叹了口气。 

去浴室冲澡前, Steve先看了一下晨间新闻~ 作家必需要了解时事并有敏锐的触觉, 才能写出好作品~ 然后回到厨房, 替紧跟在他身后的贾维斯的碗子添了些口粮。 

得到想要的东西, 贾维斯结束了紧迫钉人的行为, Steve才朝浴室走去。就在这时, 门外过道传来说话的声音, Steve按捺不住好奇心 ~ 他很想看看Tony跟普瑞纳在干什么 ~ Steve紧贴门上的窥视孔, 迅速化身成一个偷窥狂。 

Tony站在门内 ~ 正好远得让Steve看不见他的脸。普瑞纳站在过道上, 脸偎向Tony撑在门板上的手, 撒娇道, 「嗯, Tony , 昨晚真是...嗯...」 

Steve仿佛能隔着门板听到她满足地发出呼嘈声。 

「我同意, 这很适切地描述了昨天晚上和今天早晨。」他低声道, 二人同时发出轻笑。 

好吧! 你正式更名为 “一夜两次男”。 

「你会再跟我联络?」以一个Beta来说, 她浑身均是媚态。 

「看情况。」一夜两次男回应道, 突然用力地把普瑞纳拉回门内, 给了她一个极具杀伤力 ~ 出于作家的假设 ~ 的热吻。 

猫女郎像刻意摆姿势般向后抬起一只脚, 害Steve翻了一个白眼 ~ 他忘了自己的右眼正牢贴在窥视孔上 ~ 因而弄痛了自己。 

「再见。」她用俄文耳语道 ~ 在没有像只发情的母猫喵喵叫春的前提下, 她的嗓子还挺动听的 ~ 然后优雅地转身离去。 

Steve极力想在Tony进屋前看清他, 但徒劳无功。 

又错过他一次了。 Steve于心里承认, 在拍臀和猫叫后, 自己迫切想看看Tony目前的长相。 

隔壁有位床技高超的Alpha猛男, 而Steve不认为这就该影响到他的睡眠素质。他说服自己离开门边, 走向浴室。站在莲蓬头下, Steve思考着应否向Peggy如实报告说你的外孙很本事的能让女人发出喵叫。 

 

******** 

 

Natasha向着霸占小酒馆一张小圆桌的两位闺蜜走去, 她把头发拨到肩后的动作迷翻了一桌从她走进来后就死命盯着她看的愚蠢Alpha。 「哇, 你的气息差极了, Steve。」她夸张地叹息, 向好友递上一个公文袋, 补充道, 「你要的资料。」 

Steve ~ 一个在酒馆点黑咖啡的怪客 ~ 隔着咖啡杯缘看向她, 这已是他的第三杯, 伸手无语地接过。 

「他失眠了。」Loki靠上自己的椅背, 嘴角勾起嘲弄的笑意。 

「因为赶稿?」Natasha坐了下来, 猜测道, 眼内尽是同情。 

Steve摇头, 被退稿, 不过是刚才发生的事。 

 

_「请你重写。」Coulson一脸严肃地道。_

__

__

_「咦...?」Steve有点错愕。_

_「一点趣味都没有。」Coulson指尖快速弹过整叠稿子的边缘, 「我知道你没时间, 但是配合页数的短篇作品就这种程度吗。」这位编辑在业界里是出名的严厉, 而Steve现在亲身领教了, 「而且, 这篇跟本书的其他作品比, 差很多。」他盯着年轻作家的一双蓝眼, 「你不擅长短篇?」_

_Steve抿唇。_

__

_「就算不擅长也要重写, 我会等你的!」Coulson双手交叠, 「为了读者, 我们只能出版好的作品。」_

__

__

_「......好的。」_

 

「只是些噪音。深夜里那种。」 

「我理解, 扰人清梦最讨厌了。」Natasha用手指耙梳了一巴头发, 送来一瓶气泡矿泉水的服务生紧盯着她看, Natasha挥挥手, 刻意地眨眼遣退他, Steve发誓自己听到那个服务生的吞口水声。 

乍看之下, 他们三人是个瞩目的Beta小团体。 

Natasha性感迷人, 而且懂得以利用身体语语来掌控场面, 往往整得被她天生的魅力所吸引的人茫然失措。 

Loki是个冰山美人, 有种冷峻的特质, 令人无法不想着要得到他的垂注, 直到他们把他 ~ 或他把他们 ~ 带进卧室。据说在那里的Loki可是狂放到肆无忌惮...... 

至于Steve, 就算听到别人称赞他漂亮, 也绝对不会高兴起来。 Steve很清楚, 美貌加香气有时只会是一场灾祸。年幼的他在经历了一连串糟糕的猥琐性侵害后, 对那档子事只有极端的厌恶。患有创伤后应激障碍的Steve基本上不会发情, 信息素的香味亦淡得叫人难以察觉他其实是个Omega。 

「怎么声音把你吵得无法入眠？」Natasha的问话把Steve由睁着眼睛梦游的状态唤回现实。 

Steve的脸颊泛起微红, 他低头啜了口咖啡。 

「等等, 深夜噪音? 不会吧? Steve, 你听见了某人的火热春宵?」Natasha刺探道。 

Steve的头撞向台面, 发出咚咚两声。 

噢, 上帝。回忆更具体地闪过Steve的脑海, 叫他恨得牙痒痒。 

「老天, 我唯一听过隔壁那对夫妇的噪音, 是那位看上温文的老太太用煎窝把丈夫的头给敲穿的那回。」 

「是吗? 伦常惨剧, 似乎要比直接了当的床戏强。」Steve嘲道, 而且隔壁的显然不是平常甜蜜、乏味的那种性爱。 

「你都听见了些什么？」Natasha倾前身子, 双眼发着亮光地问。 

Steve确认了一条真理, 无论你年纪多大, 是什么性别, 出生于何种背境, 永远都会对别人卧房发生的事感到好奇。 「你试过爽得喵喵叫没有?」他盯着Natasha亮丽的红发, 想试着理解俄国的叫床文化。 

「什么? 我不懂?」Natasha不解地皱眉。 

「算了, 也不是每个美国佳丽都喜欢被拍臀。」Steve觉得自己的问题蠢毙了。 

「说清楚点嘛。」Natasha不满嚷道。 

「告诉你, 连续两晚被吵醒的感觉绝对差劲。」 

这时Loki插口道, 「我想, Steve在表示有个女的边被拍臀边爽得喵喵叫? 这经验想必让人眼界大开。」 

「不, 拍臀女跟普瑞纳是两个不同的人。」Steve脱口更正。 

「拍臀女?」 「普瑞纳?」Loki跟Natasha面面相觑, 然后又会心一笑。 

「不愧是作家, 真会改昵称!」Natasha拭去眼角的笑泪, 「所以, 两个晚上, 两个不同的女人, 真了不起。」 

「拜托, 了不起? 才不, 这是滥交。」Steve再灌了一大口咖啡。 

Loki不禁仰头大笑, 「有意思, 当性冷感遇上性滥交。」 

Steve斜瞪两名好友, 「是啊, 很快会发展成杀人事件的动机。」 

「…你开这种玩笑可丁点儿也不好笑。」Natasha再次皱眉 ~ 他毕竟是一名推理小说家。 

Steve心忖: 我可不是在开玩笑! 

 

******** 

 

为了赶上出版社的最后时限, Steve已有两天未合过眼。 

这接下来的两天很幸运地十分安静, 没有墙震, 没有拍臀也没有猫叫, 尽管独自一人关在家里会显得有些孤寂, 但这是Steve自己的选择, 他热爱这份工作。 

小说家的工作是属于个人创作, 而周围的人根本无法帮助他。 

~~你还活着吗?~~ 

「是, 我还活得好好的。」话是这么说, 不过声音难免有点没精打采。 

~~那, 明天我会过来。 ~~ 

吭, 明天就要来啦。 

挂上线, Steve觉得自己亦快要挂掉。 

只差一点点了, 但主角的结局尚未明朗, 灵感之神啊! 

「喵。」贾维斯难得地主动缠绕在Steve的脚畔, 可能是想给予沮丧的主人一点安慰。 

「殊, 对不起, 工作结束前, 请在外等着。」Steve以脚把猫儿推出房间, 关上门, 重新坐在电脑面前。 

咚。 

不会吧。 

「噢! 上帝！」 

咚。 

今晚透墙而来的声音听上去又有点不同… 音调更低了些, 不是拍臀女或普瑞纳, 这回是个男的。 Steve尚未分辨出他说了些什么。 

「妈的! 上帝！」那人喊了句粗话。 

Steve的眼睛睁得大大的, 足以放下两盘苹果派。尽管做足了心理准备迎接另一轮的震墙, 但Steve几乎无法以文字描述这次他都听见了些什么。 

「啊! Tony~咯咯咯~就是~那里~咯咯咯~哎~我~咯咯咯~」 

吭!? 

「对对! 嗯哼, 是的~靠! 干~哎哟~咯咯咯~操~哈~」 

他在咯咯笑。他爽得满嘴脏话, 而且在咯咯笑。 

“疯人院记趣” Steve极迅闪出了一个文章标题。见鬼, 这一点也不有趣! 

墙壁开始震动, 然后是床。 Steve能听见Tony的呻吟了, 但很快被他今夜的床伴所淹没。 

咯咯咯。哼哼哼。 

随着咯咯的笑声和男人的呻吟开始完美和唱, 作家才缓缓自咯咯笑的打击中回复过来。 

到底是何种构造才会爽到笑个不停!? 

「噢~咯咯咯~就是~咯咯咯~这样~咯咯咯~不要停~嘻嘻嘻~不要, 不要停~咯咯咯~嗯哼~咯咯咯~天啊! 不要停~咯咯咯~哼哼~哈哈~ ~咯咯咯~」 

“约翰‧韦恩” “杰佛瑞•达默” “泰德‧邦迪” (注:2) 

Steve用力地合上笔电, 所有灵感消失在一阵满溢的情欲讯息中。他怒气冲冲地拉开房门, 大步走出睡房。 

贾维斯栖身于客厅的一角在把玩着一伙棉花球, 他伸出一只脚掌, 打算责备主人把它关在门外的行为, 但当看到Steve的玄黑的脸时, 明智地决定让他通过。 

“咯咯笑, 我想我最恨的人是你!” 

他跑到浴室, 给自己迎头浇了一把冷水, 仍未能让满腔怒火熄灭。于是怒气冲天地来到前门, 脚跟踩在硬木地板上砰砰作响。愤怒已经不足以形容他现在的感觉, Steve简直气炸了。工作的压力, 对性事本能上的厌恶, 睡眠不足的坏脾气及噪音的滋扰全都转化融合成了无可比拟的狂怒。 

Steve以强大的力道捶打着Tony的大门, 他听见脚步声朝向门口而来, 但仍旧用足以把厚重木门拆掉的气势来持续拍门。 

门后传来开锁及解下门链的声响, 还有Tony不耐烦的声音, 「别再敲了。」 

「你这个浑蛋, 最好就是开门, 否则我就穿墙过去!」 

大门旋即开启, 阔别二十年的男孩 ~ 现在是一个成熟男子 ~ 就这么站在他的眼前。 

沐浴在后方柔和的光线中, Tony站在那里, 一手握住门, 另一手抓着围在腰下的白色床单。 Steve握着拳头的手仍然举在空中, 因为持续的捶打而有些胀红。 

二人不约而同地从头到下地打量着对方。 

Tony漆黑的发丝竖立着 ~ 八成是在咯咯笑的身上冲刺时, 被他的手指拨弄成那样 ~ 琥珀色的双眸深邃而有神, 颧骨和下巴一样如雕凿而成。 

听那捶门的声音, 还以为门外出现的会是一位讨债的凶神恶煞, 然而, 眼前的是一个头发微湿的金发尤物, 水珠沿着他的发丝滴落到领口大开的白色衬衣上, 整个人如同他的怒气一般的火热。 

「听着, 先生! 你知不知道你们的声音有多大?」Steve用吼叫来发泄郁积的怨气。 

「冷静点。」Tony轻声开口。 

Steve天杀地发现 “震墙东尼” 因亲吻而微微肿胀的唇瓣, 及修剪得完美无瑕的山羊胡, 看上去是那么性感。 「我的脑袋需要休息! 如果我再多听一晚, 不! 多一分钟你和你的后宫宠妃们撞我的墙, 我就要疯了!」 

Tony咧嘴一笑, 「事情没那么糟吧, 这些墙还挻厚的。」他握拳敲了敲门框, 试图施展一点个人魅力。 

Steve紧盯着他颀长, 健瘦的身躯, 和他古铜的肤色 ~ 不是那种人工制造的, 而是经过日晒, 风霜, 充满男子气概的色泽 ~ 及有那六块腹肌。 Tony轻挑的表情显然很习惯于得偿所愿, 有着这样的腹肌, Steve觉得一点也不奇怪, 是时候给予他一点挫折, 作为情商教育。 

「你在说什么鬼话。」Steve挑眉, 不给一分情面地指斥, 「这些墙远远不及你的脑袋厚实。我能听见一切! 每次拍臀, 每句猫鸣, 每个咯咯笑! 而我受够了, 这种鸟事必需马上停止!」 

那无往不利的笑容居然未有凑效, Tony的态度从魅惑转变为斥责, 「嘿, 够了。」他回嘴道, 「我在自己的家里做什么是我自己的事。很抱歉如果打扰到你, 但不代表你能够半夜里跑过来, 指使我什么能做, 什么不能做!」他翻了个白眼, 「换转是我, 可不会穿过走廊去狂敲你家的门!」 

这种没半点反省的态度真的好极了! 

「当然不会。」Steve冷笑, 「你只会狠撞那该死的墙。我们的卧室共用同一面墙, 在应该安静睡觉的深更时分, 你把它震得砰砰响, 可真有公德心。」 

Tony勾唇一笑, 「哦, 我习惯做点睡前运动才能睡得安稳。夜半深更的, 可能…确实是不够安静。但我看你仍很精神嘛, 或者你其实在等着谁来撞你那边的墙?」目光意有所指的扫过衣装诱人的Beta。 

Steve把双臂紧紧抱于胸前, 感受到湿答答的布料, 记起了自己冲动的行为 ~ 他刚才甚至忘了先以毛巾擦脸就直接冲了出来。沾湿的秀发跟半透明的白色湿衬衣, 真是个建立威势的绝佳造型。 

恼怒中的Steve视线跟着Tony不怀好意的目光游移, 超乎本意地从自己的胸膛落到对方的某个部位。 

「……」Steve倒抽了口气, 因为, 在那张已经滑低到超出法律允许程度的床单之下, 小东尼, 仍然朝气勃发 ~ 他, 仍然是硬的。 

二人的眼睛终于回到正常的高度, Steve露出了要杀人的眼神, Tony丝毫没有退缩, 还以闪动着淘气光芒的棕色眸子对Steve眨了眨眼睛。 

「要一起来吗?」Alpha露齿而笑。 

啪! 

Steve的眼前一片赤红, 他扇了对方一巴掌, 冲回自己的公寓。 

砰! 

Tony不痛不痒的看着那位凶恶的美人儿走回自己的领地, 在对面的门被重重关上的前一刻, 他督到自门缝偷看的一抺蓝灰色身影, 「…贾维斯?」那么, 这位迷人的新邻居是…我的小舅舅!? 

 

\- TBC – 

 

注1: 普瑞纳PURINA 即现在的宠优, 在世界各个主要国家都设有专业工厂与研究中心，其中有许多兽医师、动物营养学家、食品研究专家专责宠物饲养的开发工作。致力提供更营养更丰富的宠物食品，适合任何成长阶段的宠物。 

注2: 被Steve所点名的三位, 都是美国近代史上较为有名的连环杀手(serial killers) 

  



End file.
